Crowded Loneliness
by XxNuMbCoMplicationxX
Summary: Namine's life is... complicated to say the least. Then Roxas comes threatning to find out about her and her past, she will do everything she can to prevent it but sometimes your best isn't enough. Rated T for language.
1. The Erm Meeting?

"Fuck you!" I said as I ran out the door slamming it on my way.

"Come back here you little brat!" I heard HIM yell after me but I heard no footsteps following me.

_Why can't I have a normal life?_ I asked myself as tears ran down my cheeks. They say everyone deserves second chances well don't they also deserve a chance in general. I never really had a chance, but I learned to except that. It was not uncommon for me to not spend the night at my house. I don't think most people could even withstand an hour in my shoes. Yes my family did have money and when I say money i mean **money**. But no I was not a snotty rich kid. Just no one knew that, well then again I never bothered talking to anyone. Despite how books say people have at least one best friend or even just a friend I had none and I didn't mind. When I had just entered that school I was approached by many people. Mostly jocks,cheerleaders, the other rich kids, and the girly ones. Though in reality I didn't give a crap about what people thought about me. I might be a girl but I am still strong. As I thought to myself I made my way to the hotel I liked to stay at. In fact I had already rented out for a year. HE paid for without really knowing it. But it was a good thing because then he could find me and that would not be good. By now the staff knew me and I knew them. As I entered the suite I softly said "I'm home." You could tell someone lived there and surprisingly it felt like home. I yawned and went over to my bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. (Time change)

I woke up groggily in the morning yawning. I might not give a damn what anyone else thought about me but I did care about my appearance. I took a shower and got dressed. I straightened and teased my white/blond hair proceeding to put makeup on which was just thick eyeliner and a bit of powder. The hotel was close to my school so I walked. I got to school just in time. I went to my locker and grabbed my books heading to first period. I sat down in an empty seat (which in a way was mine because everyone knew not to touch my stuff or desk.) I sat down and got ready for class. Surprisingly enough I liked to study and I hoped to get into an Ivy League without the help of my family's money. Suddenly I heard whispers erupt in the class and I saw almost everyone's head turn to the door. I rolled my eyes not really caring.

"Students quiet down we have a new student his name is Roxas. Please be nice to him."the teacher said.

Judging by the way the girls were giggling and whispering every so often looking his way I could tell that wasn't going to be a problem, but then again I turned out to be wrong well at least when it came to the rich girls and girly ones oh and how can I forget the cheerleaders. I still didn't bother to look up.

"Oh and one more thing."the teacher said interrupting,"Uhm... Namine you are to show Roxas around the school."

My head snapped up. "Me?" I said stupidly but you could hear the dislike in my voice.

"Yes you." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't snap at her. She knew I wasn't the social person, at all. Why was she paring him up with me? Life seriously isn't fair."Now Damien take a seat next to Amos. And Amos I don't want any trouble from you. Is that clear?"

"Will it affect my grades?" I asked.

"If I have a complaint then it will."

I had to clench my teeth once again so I wouldn't talk back. I thought I saw Roxas roll his eyes. He didn't look like he was enjoying this anymore than I was. I heard whispers erupt in the room. He dressed like me. I could tell his black hair was straightened. His hair was blond some of it covering his eye (he had guyliner), black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black v-neck. Which was almost what I was wearing.

The teacher continued on."Okay I know this is kind of late for this but I am going to assign you partners for the rest of the year. Okay when I call your names I want you to start the assignment on the board. You will have two weeks to complete the assignment and you will have to meet out of school. Yes you will work on it in class too. The first pair is Roxas and Namine." _Shit._I heard disappointed sighs. As she called the other names I turned to Roxas.

"Lets start." he said. I faintly realized it was the first time he had spoken and he had an English accent. I heard whispers erupt again.

"Okay. Do you like doing research or would you rather do the presentation?" I was already bored.

"I don't really care as long as i get a good grade. Okay?" he said it almost as if I were stupid.

"Same." I looked up to the board and started copying down the assignment. After I was done I actually read it.

"Fuck." I heard Roxas mutter under his breath. In my mind I said the same thing. The assignment was to find out things about one another that nobody else knew. Which was going to be kind of easy since I didn't talk to anybody and he was new. But there were a lot of things nobody knew and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Lets get this over with." I said.

"Yeah. Okay first tell me what people know about you."

"My name and economic state."

He rolled his eyes."And?"

"Nothing."

His eyes snapped up from the paper. "Yeah right. What about your friends."

"I don't want any."

"So no one has ever said hi to you?"

"They have actually before all the time. And it was beyond annoying."

He nodded. A smile playing on his lips."This is going to be easy."

"Okay. Well this assignment is lame. Anyways what's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Um...Black."

"Figures." I muttered.

A fake shocked face. "What makes you say that." He said grinning.

I shook my head. "Okay uhm do you play sports?"

"Does skateboarding count?"

"?"

"None. But it's my turn to ask questions."

"Fine."

"Deep dark secrets?"

I glared at him."Next."

"Music?"

"Screamo and emo genre."

He nodded in approval."Love interests."

"No. And what the hell does that have to do with anything."

He shrugged."Econommic state."

"As in money wise?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Easily."

"Okay. Uhm Do you have a one story house?"

"No."

"How many stories?"

"Four."

"Uhm what kind of cars do your parents drive."

_Damn it. _"Two Bentleys, a Porsche, three Ferraris, Lamborgini, and I forgot the rest."

His eyes popped out. "Your rich."

"Okay."

"How come you don't flaunt it or anything?"

"Because I don't like to."

"Your the weirdest girl I have ever met."

"Thank you."

"You just proved my point further. Most people would get mad for calling them weird."

"I'm not most people."

"Yes!" He said a little too loud. Many heads turned our way. I just shook my head.

"What was that about?"

"I finally found someone that understands me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Contrary to what you may believe I usually am not this hyper, see I never really wanted friends either but you see I'm not super rich."

I was about to respond when the bell rang signalling the end of class. _Well this guy isn't that bad. But I can't get attached. No I will not let myself not ever again._

_"_Hey... Um Namine? You kind of zoned out on me."

"Oh oops? Okay what's your locker number."

"Why?"

"Well I'm gonna be showing you around aren't I? Unless you already know where your locker is."

"It's 532."

"That's right beside mine good now I don't have to walk across campus. Follow me." I ordered.

The walk to our lockers was silent.

"Namine? What's your next class?"

"My next class is Math. Yours?"

"English. Is that close to your class?"

"Well ya it's three doors down."

He chuckled."Just like that one song."

"Mhmm.".

"Okay." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be a long day and it barely started. Great just great._

We walked to our next classes and I dropped him off agreeing to meet at our lockers after class. I sat down at my usual desk in Math ignoring the usual talking around me. But I started to listen when I heard my name being mentioned. It was the 'rich popular' girls talking. "Wow the new kid is pretty hot. Even if he is emo and that says A LOT. Ugh but I hope he's not a little weakling either. Them and their horrible way of dressing there not dead Namine she gets to hang out with him and she acts like she has a fucking stick up her ass." "Well they do dress the same." Another girl added in. "Oh whatever she still doesn't deserve him. What kind of taste does he have for girls when Aqua the prettiest girl in school starts talking to him and he blows her off. But he started talking to Namine and I think I saw her smile for the first time ever. Can you believe that I mean she's pretty but she's a bitch." The other girl started to speak,"She just keeps to herself she's never really been mean to any of us." "Well whatever."

Roxas's P.O.V.

I tried my best to ignore the stares that girls were giving me. I felt like telling them to wipe the drool off their chin.

"So Roxas I hear you're new to this school. My name is Aqua and I'm the head cheerleader here." Said Aqua in a super girly voice it was obvious she was expecting me to feel honored she was talking to me but in reality if felt annoyed. _Another one of _**those**_ girls._

"Hi."

"So... where are you from?" she said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Not here."

She laughed, I raised my eyebrow at her. "Your funny did you know that Roxas?"

"That wasn't meant to be funny." I said in a bored voice.

She grinned, "I'm starting to get the feeling you're giving me the cold shoulder." Aqua said joking.

_No shit Sherlock_. " Class is going to start soon you should start getting ready."I said turning the other was not even looking back.

While the teacher was talking I could not help thinking about Namine. She was something else,someone else, I had never met anyone like her no matter how cheesy it sounded. But she would not open up to me and I had a feeling she would open up to no one, but I would be the one to break through and be loyal to her. It was an eternity until the bell rang. I shot up from my seat and headed towards the door but Aqua got there first. I rolled my eyes.

"So we're gonna meet up on Friday at 6:30 in front of the movies kay? kay."

I gave her a 'wtf' look "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes "Our date silly."

Luckily Namine swept in like a super hero."Can you please hurry up I don't want to be late for class."

Sadly though Aqua didn't get the hint to leave."Uhm excuse but can't you see your interrupting something."

Namine P.O.V.

_Oh hell no._ "First of all ignoramus if you had any brainwaves or atleast a miniscule amount of electric current passing through your brain you would see that he was pleading to get away from your over powering smell of plastic and artificial. I know what you remind me of now. You know Barbies the ones that were thrown out because of fatal flaws, in your case being alive. And second I'm not goth. "

I gave her a smile.

"You bitch!" she screeched stomping away.

While Roxas was almost rolling on the floor laughing, he was clutching his stomach and a tear was rolling down his cheek. " Tha-" another roll of laughter. " That was rich."

I started laughing too.

Roxas's POV

Still laughing I clutched my sides. Namine rolled her eyes and tugged at my sleeve. I gathered my things and we left the classroom, with me still chuckling. To our dismay there in front of our lockers was Aqua and her groupies.

"Hey _Goth girl._" one girl said.

"HI genetic mistake now if you excuse me I want to amount to something, so can you please move from my locker where it holds things called _books. _You know the things with _letters and words _in them." Namine replied. I had to try to hold back laughter again.

"Don't think your getting away with it your going to go through hell from now on." Aqua stated.

Namine mumbled something under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Aqua demanded.

" It can't be worse than seeing your fake face everyday." Namine retorted. Aqua and her gang walked away fuming amongst themselves. Now I felt guilty, after all she was defending me.

"Hey Namine I'm sorry its my fault. I just got here and I'm already causing problems." I said looking down.

She laughed. " I've always wanted to say that you just gave me an excuse."

"Glad to be of service." I grinned.

She dropped me off at my class and we mumbled goodbyes and planned to meet each other at some spot. Since I knew were the second class was we were not meeting up 'till lunch. I might be new but I already could tell how this school system works. It was the same as any other high school, jocks and cheerleaders at the top and then those on Student Council and well you get the idea. During the two classes a I met a few other emo/scene kids who were pretty cool, they were all guys. There names were Ventus, Axel, Zexion and Demyx. We all decided to meet up at lunch. They were all surprised to hear Amos was leading me around, apparently they had nothing against her, she just kept to herself and they didn't really want to bother her so they left her alone. I told them that she was cool and she told off Aqua. When they heard the later and I told them what she said they were cracking up too. The teacher shushed us but we didn't really care. Finally it was lunch time and we headed out, they stopped by their lockers and then we headed to mine where I was supposed to meet up Namine. She was getting her wallet from her locker. I took a peek in and saw it was filled with bands. She still hadn't seen us. Finally she looked up when I was getting my stuff out of my locker and saw all the other guys, she raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything and continued getting books from her locker.

"Uhm hi." Ventus said timidly.

"Hello." she said still switching out some books. Something fell to the ground from her locker. Axel bent down and picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. A roll of hundred dollar bills. "Oh thanks." she said smiling and talking it from his hands, she put it in her locker and closed it.

"Hey Namine." I finally said," This is Zexion, Ventus, Axel, and Demyx, they offered to eat lunch with us.

"Hey, so you guys ready to go?" she asked. We all nodded and we were on our way to lunch. Many people did a double take when they saw us and whispers started erupting. I thought I saw Namine roll her eyes. Once we got there we followed them to the table. Namine stayed back a little she said, " uhm I have to go buy lunch I'll be right back." We nodded and she left to the lunch line.

"Wow." Demyx said. I looked at him questionably. "Your so lucky Namine gets to lead you around she's just awesome!" I grinned.

Namine P.O.V.

As I was waiting for lunch i saw a black car through the window. _Shit. _I quickly got out and headed to the table with Damien and the guys. " What happened to getting your lunch?" Ventus asked. "I wasn't hungry anymore." I responded. I didn't want to peek a look at the window in case the guy in the black car saw me. "Hey is everything okay?" Roxas asked. I nodded. Unluckily for me I didn't see the man in the black suit enter until he was almost behind me and All the guys were looking at him. I turned around slowly. " Are you _fucking _kidding me. At school really." I said to the guy. He just grinned. " Got you." was all he said. Now all the guys looked confused. I bolted out of my seat and the guy ran after me.

Roxas's P.O.V.

_ What the hell. _We looked at eachother and we bolted out of the cafeteria after them. I had a very bad feeling about this. The whole cafeteria was silent. Now we saw the big man looking around for Namine and we got out of his was once he left we saw Namine drop from the ceiling in front of us. We all jumped back. She was mumbling something to herself about school and a fat ass. "Oh hey you guys." she said casually. "What the hell was that about!" "Who was he?" "Are you okay?" "What happened." "Are you an undercover ninja spy or something?"

Namine P.O.V

My heart was pounding in my head and i didn't know whether or not to lie so I tried sounding as casual as I could,"Oh hey you guys" _What a clever response _I thought to myself. They started blurting out questions all at once and I started to panic even more. _What if they find out? What would happen to them? But more importantly if HE is willing to come to school to find me then does that mean he'll find my hotel room? _


	2. You Could Say Interesting

**(A/N Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it so far, I won't bore you with a long summary. Thanks to all the readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :) ) **

Namine POV

"I have to go." was all I said and I ran away. _Nice one _(sarcasm) I thought to myself. They stood there dumbfounded making no move to follow which I was grateful for. Sighing to myself I decided to ditch, so I went to my locker and got my stuff.

As I was halfway to the hotel I froze. _Shit. _I wasn't sure if it was safe or not at the hotel. Shrugging I kept on walking, of course he knew where I went to school but who knows about the hotel thing, the people in the hotel would tell my anyways. I smirked when I saw Demyx in front of the hotel. I ran up and hugged him tightly to me, he returned the hug. We stood there for sometime just hugging. "I haven't seen you in forever Namine." Demyx said to me. I nodded into his chest smiling. "How's my little angel doing?" he asked. I looked up at him raising my eyebrow at him. "Right." he said grinning. He grabbed my hand and led me to the park. As we began walking he still was holding on to my hand, but I didn't mind since he was like my big brother. We talked and laughed as we headed to the park.

"Namine?" came a voice from behind me. Both me and Demyx turned to see Roxas. I smiled at him "Hey Roxas." Demyx was looking from me and Roxas, raising an eyebrow at me. "Oh and this is Demyx. Demyx meet Roxas, Roxas meet Demyx." I introduced them. They both nodded in acknowledgment. Roxas was staring at something and when I followed his gaze I saw it was me and Demyx's intertwined hands. I quickly let go and Demyx shot me a confused look then a knowing grin made its way to his face, which left me confused. "So Roxy you and Namine dating?" Demyx asked with that stupid grin still on his face. Roxas blushed a deep red before shaking his head. I tried keeping my laughter from coming out, to no avail.

Both guys looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care so I just kept on laughing. Finally after a few breathless giggles I stopped. "Roxas you wanna join us? We're going to the park." I asked. "Ya sure." he replied and I grinned at him.

Roxas POV

As I walked home I saw Namine walking with a boy, laughing and talking. "Namine?" I asked with a hint of jealousy in my voice. She turned around smiling "Hey Roxas." I looked at the guy with her ."Oh and this is Demyx. Demyx meet Roxas, Roxas meet Demyx." I nodded in acknowledgment and he did the same. Then I spotted their hands, jealousy almost ate me up. When she noticed I was looking at her hands she quickly let the guy next to her , I think his name was Demyx, got a huge grin. "So Roxy you and Namine dating?" I was probably more red than a tomato, so I just shook my head. To make things even worse Namine started cracking up. _Is that concept really that silly?_

Finally she finished after a few stray giggles escaped her. "Roxas you wanna join us? We're going to the park." Internally debating the pros and cons I decided to go to the park. "Ya sure." She grinned at me and we were on our way.

After little talking we made it to the park. "Rooooxaaaassss." I heard Aqua's high pitched nasally voice. _Oh please no, let this please be a nightmare. _Sadly when I turned around though it wasn't a nightmare and Aqua really was there. I slowly turned around to see Anali there in all her pretentious self ogling Demyx.


	3. Chapter 3 Ew

**(A/N Sorry I haven't updated recently had some stuff going on. :) enjoy)**

Demyx POV

While we were walking I heard a high squeaky voice, which I am surprised did not shatter my eardrum, squeal,"Rooooxxaaaasss." When I looked over I saw him flinch at the sound of her voice. Slowly I turned around to see the sluttiest girl I have seen in a while. When she saw me I seriously saw drool coming out of her mouth, now I understood why Roxas flinched. Then I heard laughter, and I turned to see Namine laughing her ass off practically on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Ugh its _you. _What sane guy would even want to hang out with you seriously, you're a worthless piece of crap. Now come on guys _I _can show you a good time." Aqua practically sneered at Namine. That got my blood boiling, how could she speak to someone so important in my life and expect to get away with it. And she actually thought that we would abandon Namine for her, was she blind or something. She should thank the Lord she is a girl because she would not be standing if she was a guy. What surprised me the most is that Namine started laughing even harder. "... you... think... that... my ... friends ... would leave ... me ... for... a... slut?" Namine said in between laughs. Aqua started turning an unnatural shade of red while Roxas and I slowly started taking a few steps back. No matter how manly a man is, we do not like to get involved in chick fights, those things are freaking vicious.


	4. Eh

**(A/N Ugh I freaking hate when authors ask for nth amount of reviews before they post their next chapter, FanFic is to post your stories up not try to make yourself feel loved because no one else does. Anyways sorry I have terrible writer's block right now so if it sucks i'm sorry :( . Sorry for the rant.)**

Roxas P.O.V.

I was cleaning some scratch marks on Namine's face who was sill chuckling a bit. "Did you guy see that, I had been seriously wanting to do that for a while. Her face when I..." Namine cut off and started laughing her ass off again. Which brought huge grins to Demyx's and my face. I couldn't help the silent chuckle that escaped my lips. Namine had only gotten small scratch marks on her face but Aqua had gotten a black eye, split lip, bruises, and maybe a sprained ankle. But no one could get Namine in trouble since it was self defense considering Aqua practically launched herself at Namine. That mental image still made me laugh Aqua looking like a flying squirrel soaring through the air to a Namine that was in tears from laughing so hard. Demyx and I ended up joining in her laughter.

We had gone to a close fast food restaurant and Demyx and I had gone into the girls bathroom to clean her cuts (I know we're such rebels) considering we didn't want Namine to see a part of a man she shouldn't see until she was married. And also I think some people would get the wrong idea with two guys and one girl in a bathroom... alone...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Namine P.O.V

When Roxas had said he had to go I was so happy he hadn't remembered about the school incident. That left me and Demyx to walk back to the hotel. "Okay what the hell was wrong when you were walking home?" Demyx asked. I cringed remembering. "Demyx they went to my school with everyone there, they didn't care that anyone saw at school. And oh did they see. They chased me out of the fucking cafeteria! During lunch!" My bangs land in my eyes but I didn't bother flicking them out of my eyes.

I felt Demyx begin to shake. "Those bastards! I wish I could kill those fucktards! Why can't they just leave you alone. Namine you didn't do a dam thing!. I'm gonna go a-." Demyx was beginning to scare me he had a crazy look in his eyes and his shaking had increased.

"D-demyx you're scaring me." I said barely above whisper.

He looked down at me and his expression softened. "I'm so sorry Namine I just get so mad sometimes. Don't be scared little girl." He said while carrying my piggy back.

I lightly smacked his arm. " I am not little. " The mood was instantly lightened.

"Damn Namine you're like 10 pounds. How are you not little."

"It's not my fault your just immensely strong." I muttered. I instantly regretted because I could practically see is head swelling.

"Oh so you admit I am a Macho man?" A smirk covered his smug face.

" Macho Man? What the fuck? This isn't the freaking eighties!." the laugh that had been bubbling in my throat finally came out.

Demyx faked a hurt expression and he sniffled. "That hurts Namine, that hurts deeply."

I laughed again. " I know it was supposed to."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Demyx spent the night at my hotel and we stayed up all night. _Ew not like that you pervs!_ We stayed up watching retarded movies, eating, and just talking. So let me tell you I was sleepy in the morning, sleepy+me=grumpy bitch. So when I got to school and I was attacked by the guys questioning me I not only got a headache but I was put in a worse mood. So I just ignored them and kept on walking to my locker. I could not wait just to go to ho- well whatever it is and sleep.

"Er Namine?" I heard a voice behind me and I winced. Roxas.

"Mmm."

"Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Uh well... y'know."

I just raised an eyebrow at his response.

"If this is about yesterday then no. But if this is about anything else sure." I said simply. No use in lying.

"Its not about that necessarily more about the... fight."

"Then in that case hell yes." I said grinning at him. He laughed.


	5. AdoptionDiscontinuation

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry everyone but I am discontinuing Unfit and Ruling, Crowded Loneliness and Abusive. But please please please can someone adopt them and continue them please? Just send me a pm and I'll post it on both the story and my profile. I'm really sorry.**

**P.S. please adopt the stories!**

**P.P.S. I will continue writing I just lost inspiration for these stories sorry!**


End file.
